My mate
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After defeating Naraku and being able to avenge his slaughtered clan, Kouga meets with Ayame to ask her something very important. AyaKouga, Fluff, *Oneshot*, feels, AyamexKouga, Time skip, after series


**Kouga and Ayame meet up after the fight against Naraku comes to an end**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

It had been at least a year now since Naraku had been defeated by the likes of InuYasha and his team. Everyone now returning to their once peaceful state without fear of his threat. The wolf clans were now working together to rebuild their packs. Combining their remaining members into one big group. At this point they couldn't afford to be enemies.

After multiple demon attacks in the past and Naraku's slaughter of Kouga's pack. They were lacking in numbers and needed to reproduce new members as soon as possible. They had taken great losses of their teammates and family members in the battle to protect their territories from danger and Naraku's lingering threats.

Ayame was the only known living female wolf pack member. Most were slaughtered in battle or at Naraku's hands. She was their last hope at raising their numbers again. She was the most fertile female and capable of producing healthy offspring. Though it was a selfish request, they needed to think of their clan right now more than anything.

Kouga had decided to meet with Ayame and keep his promise that he made to her long ago. I mean there was nothing to stop them getting married now and he could not abandon his people. He knew it was a selfish he was making on his own and assuming she still felt the same about him, but who else could he ask?

Kagome had returned to her own home and obviously thought of him as nothing but a friend. Above all else his clan was what was most important right now, not an old crush. Though he was still a little sore over it, he couldn't just think of his own feelings right now. He had people relying on him to do the right thing.

He had decided to meet Ayame at an old mountain cave that had long since been abandoned. They could talk there alone without any interruptions. He didn't need his companions teasing the crap out of him. They would also have a nice view of the moon from there.

* * *

Kouga sat upon the ledge of the cave's entrance, gazing at the moon above him. His brown eyes gazing upon its silvery white light, taking in the orb in all its beauty. There was a loud rustling and a sudden breeze. The scent of an approaching female growing closer, so she had finally arrived. Good, now they could finally talk.

Eventually Ayame appeared atop the cave, looking serious and thoughtful. Still as beautiful as ever, but somehow, she appeared to be more mature than she once had been. Her childishness and sulkiness now replaced with a look of maturity and wisdom. How she had changed this much since their last meeting he did not know. But he liked it.

Ayame then sighed heavily and jumped down from the cave roof to the ground where he sat. "I apologize for being late. Gramps has been pretty weak nowadays. I don't think he has long left" she explained. She was taking care of him and adopting her new roles as future leader of her pack. On top of that she was caring for her ailing grandfather which as anything but easy.

Kouga shook his head in an understanding manner. She was the chief's granddaughter, so she had a lot of duties to deal with. On top of that he had heard the chief didn't have long left. Ayame had a lot on her plate right now, so it was understandable that she was late. It showed how much she had matured and was ready to take on her new role as leader.

Ayame then approached and sat beside him on the ledge quietly. The moon was certainly beautiful from here, making her blood boil with excitement and her primal nature. "So, what did you call me out here for? Naraku's now taken care of you so can marry that Kagome chick you were so sweet on" Ayame questioned curiously.

Kouga sighed heavily, a small smile on his face. That's right, Ayame had no idea that Kagome was gone. I mean the two had never been friends to begin with anyway. She had tolerated Kagome but she mainly thought of her as a rival for her affections towards him the entire time she had been on her mission for the shards.

"Kagome's gone home. Her job was only to collect the shards and make the jewel whole again anyway. Now that it's gone and Naraku is defeated she could go home. Besides, I was only into her for her powers anyway" he confessed. Though it hurt to admit, he had never had a chance with her from the start.

Kagome never saw him as anything but a friend so his affections had been one sided from the beginning. He had just been so stubborn he never wanted to admit it to himself. At least he was mature enough to look back and realize his mistakes and know that she had been his first crush, even if it had been one sided.

Ayame's eyes widened in surprise, she had no idea Kagome was from another time. But she probably had family waiting for her back home, so it was probably for the best. She then averted her gaze to gaze at the moon. As a wolf, they were naturally drawn to it and all its radiance. Bringing out their primal desires and feelings lay dormant within.

"So, you said a long time ago I made a promise to you" Kouga said sternly. He had reminiscing for some time, later remembering how he saved her life as a child from the birds of paradise. He had later returned her to her grandpa and promised to marry her when she was old enough. She had been so cute, he hadn't been able to resist her charms back then.

Now he knew why she had been so upset, he really had been a dick to forget that. I mean promising to marry someone and completely wiping it from your memory was rather cruel on his half. But it was rather impressive that she had carried it in her memory for all these years.

Ayame blinked then felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment. She then nodded shyly "Yeah. You promised I would be your mate when I was old enough" she explained. At that age, she had never been told that by anyone before. Mating was something serious for their kind, it was for life meaning you had to love that one person forever.

Kouga then bowed his head, what she was about to ask her was unfair and selfish. But it had to be her, it couldn't be anyone else to be his mate. It just wouldn't be right. "Ayame…. I want you to be my mate. I made you a promise and I plan on keeping it. Right now, I can't afford to be single. My clan needs me more than ever" he explained.

Ayame had been loyal to him since she was very young. She had loved him since she was a child and thought of nobody since. But he had forgotten while she carried it in her heart all these years later. To look for someone else to be his mate after waiting for him so patiently would be nothing short of cruel on his part.

Ayame smiled fondly and leaned over to kiss Kouga's cheek. Ss if she could say no to something like that? She had dreamed of this moment since she was very young and now it was happening. Since she had been a pup she dreamed of being his bride. Now she was able to marry the boy she loved, just like she had always dreamed of.

The person she loved most would be her mate. They would be together forever and would be loyal to only each other. She then gazed at him fondly, her green eyes filled with desire and affection "I will Kouga. I can't wait to bear your child and restore our clans by your side" she said softly.

Kouga blushed, since when had Ayame become so mature and seductive? She smelled so sweet right now, instinctively wanting her closer to him feeling so far away. He slowly moved closer to her closing the gap between them. Under the moon, the two of them together like this. It felt so right, just being with her like this under the moonlight sky.

The two of them leaned against each other. Enjoying being close to each other. Breathing in their scent and feeling the warmth of their bodies against each other like this. Their new relationship slowly impacting them. New feelings growing inside of them as they began to contemplate what their future together would hold after tonight.


End file.
